Transfer of dough products is mostly done using conveyor belts in dough processing machines where the dough products do not move but the surface it is sitting on moves to transfer the dough products. The reason being is that dough products tend to stick onto the surface. However, portable food preparation appliances cannot afford to have conveyor belts which would affect the compactness of its design and increase the cleaning requirements as accessibility in compact devices is restricted. There is a need for a newer device to make the cooking device compact.